The Autobot Experience
by GoingAway
Summary: Sam has a friend who is an autobot who has been hiding in holo-form for two years, occasionally being in her true form. DOTM Spoilers if you still haven't seen it.
1. Chapter 1

Sophia laughed at the Witwicky's antics. She'd been traveling with them since they were in the last town. She had met them when they were getting some food at a local fast food joint. She invited them to come to an after party from her latest concert. Apparently, she thought they weren't too old to party. They declined and told her they were going to travel some more, and they were about to visit Sam. She asked to join the tour, so she could see him, too. When they said yes, she ditched her party and joined them. So, here they are now.

Miss Judy and Mister Ron were joking around and laughing about their matching sweats. All three of them exited the vehicle and at the same time Sam exited the building. When he spotted them, he turned around and walked back in. Of course, he was only joking.

"Sam!" and "Real funny." were among their replies, while Sophia just laughed. He came back and he hugged them. When he saw Sophia, he hugged her and twirled her around. She kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Soph."

"So, where's my girl? Where's Carly?" Judy asked.

They let go of each other. "She's at work." Sam answered as he walked to the garage. When it opened, it revealed a small, yellow car with racing stripes.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Judy asked.

"He's off on his missions." Sam answered.

"So, your car has a job?" Ron asked.

"Stop," Judy said, then she muttered something about Bumblebee being a sad piece of crap. Sam was getting annoyed and irritated by the second as his car was failing to start.

"C'mon, we'll give you a lift." Ron said. As Ron and Judy ran to the car, Sophia kept Sam some company. Sam kept his head rested on the wheel of the car or "collector's item," whatever Sam called it.

"Hey. Sam? Cool it. You know what?"

"What?"

"While you're drooling on this wheel you should tell me about this Carly girl. Is this some girl you drool over?"

"Carly." Sam sighed. "She is the love of my life. We've been dating for a while. She kinda reminds me of you. Blonde, British, and tall, she has blue eyes though."

"Sounds awesome. When can I meet her?"

"Later."

"Yeah, right now, we should probably get you to your job, huh?" He nodded. "Then, let's go."

They got into the car and were ready to go. They'd went to about five or so interviews when Sam found the right one.

"Bruce Brazos?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"When do you start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Sweet. So, can I have a party at your place?"

"What? No."

"Aw. C'mon. It can be a New Job Party just for you, Sam."

"I won't even be there."

"When you get home, we all yell 'Surprise!'."

"No. Anyways, I'm going to go pick up Carly."

"Sweet. Can I join?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. So, you might want to call her and tell her that I'll cut her if she gets out of line with my Sammy Boy."

"You don't have a weapon."

"Give me your key."


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to Carly's job was short.

"Stay here."

"Aw, Sam."

Sophia stayed in the car, messing around with her phone until Sam and Carly showed up. Sophia looked behind her.

"Wow, she's hot, must be a supermodel."

Sophia laid down as they walk to the car. They were having some kind of discussion when they enter the car. Sam tried to start the engine, but, again, it wouldn't start so he kept kicking it.

Carly looked in the mirror, fixing her makeup, when Sophia rose up. She held her hand out.

"Sophia Lockette. Nice to meet you. I'm a friend of Sam's. And you are Carly?"

"Yeah." Carly said slowly, looking confused.

"Huh. You do look like me. Except the eyes. So, where you from?"

"Classified. You?"

"Manchester. How tall are you?"

"Classified. You?"

"5' 10''. Where'd you meet Sam?"

"Classified. You?"

"School."

"So, if you really are his friend. Why weren't you there when he received a metal from the President."

"Well, P.O.T.U.S. is too formal for me, and well, I was on tour. So that's where you met him?"

"Where did you come from?"

"I was traveling, briefly, with Miss Judy and Mister Ron. I came in just today. I'm not a threat so you know. We're just friends."

"If you're friends. Why didn't he mention you before?"

"Maybe, it slipped his mind because he saw you, model. I like that dress, by the way. If you get out of line, I'll cut you."

Sam got back in the car and it finally started. When they were on their way home, Sophia started getting sleepy.

"Sam, could you drop me off at a hotel?"

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to go to a hotel? You could stay with us…"


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at a hotel, Sophia asked Sam to help her check in.

"Sam, I have some stuff to do, if you catch my drift…." The lady at the front desk gave Sophia an uneasy gaze.

"Oh, what are you doing?"

"Practicing archery," Sophia responded with a smirk, looking back at the front desk woman with her eyebrow cocked.

"How may I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I would like a one bed room for one night."

"One night? What are you doing tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to base," she said, collecting her keycard.

"When will I see you again?"

"Dunno. Soon?" she said, giving him a hug.

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Yeah, night."

"Wait. I wanna tell Car-ly goodnight!" she exclaimed in a sing-song voice. She ran outside before he could get back into his car and drive off. She walked over to the passenger's window and squatted. "Hey, Carly, I just wanted to tell you good night. By the way," she whispered sarcastically, "I know you didn't want me to go home with you guys and it's okay. 'Cause I respect your privacy of your home. No hard feelings?"

"Right. No hard feelings." Sophia stood up. She heard Carly mutter a "witch" before raising the window up. She played a smile and drew on the foggy window middle finger. Carly just gasped.

Sophia had ran up the steps to the entrance of the hotel when they drove off, waving. Her and Carly locked eyes while Sophia was waving. Carly flipped her off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophia laughed. "That witch…I need a place to go." She walked back to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" the woman asked again.

"I would like to check out, please."

"Are you sure? You just got here."

"Yes, but I realized that I am on a very busy schedule."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you." Sophia waited until the woman finished checking her out. When she finished, the woman stared at her in awe. "How may I help you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but my I have your autograph?"

"Oh, sure." Sophia had almost forgotten that she had a human job. She had finished signing and then walked out of the doors of the building. "No where should I go?" She looked left and right before finding an alleyway. Cautiously walking in, she checked to make sure no one saw her and no one was in the alleyway with her. She felt safe when she disappeared and transported herself back into the last city, New York. She was back at the last hotel she was at. She'd already checked out, but she needed her car. When she found her pink and black Mustang GT, Sophia disappeared.

The Mustang drove by herself, all the way back to Washington during the night. By the time she arrived, she need to get some gas and recharge. After she got her gas, she went to base. Driving through the back, she was stopped. It has been awhile, but surely the would recognize her.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he said as she raised down her window, "Sophia Lockette? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to have myself a practice of archery."

"Rockweb? Is that you?"

"You know me so well." Sophia disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

They let her in through the drive-in system. She drove right on in, and then she reappeared outside of her car, tossing her jacket through the window. "Hunnies, I'm home!" She yelled as she walked through the huge corridor to be met by most of the Autobots, Lennox, and another blonde woman. "Husband," she greeted, approaching Will.

"Sophia Lockette?"

"Who is she and who gave her clearance?" the woman asked.

"Strict, I see," she muttered.

"Excuse me, did you utter something?"

"No, no, I muttered something. Hello," she changed the subject quickly, "I am Rockweb."

"Oh," Will said.

"Have you all forgotten me? Surely, since I've been gone, you'd have no choice but to remember me."

"Rockweb…" the woman said. "As in the Autobot, Rockweb?"

"Yes, ma'am." Will smacked his forehead.

"Don't call me 'ma'am'. I am not a ma'am."

"Do you know what a ma'am truly is? 'Cause I don't, I mean I know the definition for ma'am, but I didn't know it was a noun. Since you are not a ma'am, are you sure that you are a woman?" Sophia wiggled her eyebrows. Will took the tense silence as an opportunity to suggest something.

"So, does anybody want to go help Rockweb train? Don't you have to practice your aim, Rockweb? Surely, you're rusty."

"You are right, Husband." Sophia walked away for everyone to look after her. She kept walking around for a while, up the stairs and around base some more for about three minutes before shouting back at them. "I'm lost!"

"I'll go get her," Ironhide told everyone before head out to her direction. He was still feet away before he forgot where she was and shouted back at her. "Rockweb?"

"Yeah?" He continued his mission and came to corner, confused. She was definitely lost and far away from the others. "Ironhide?"

"Rockweb, follow my voice."

"Marco?" She didn't here him shout back. "You're suppose to say 'Polo!'. Marco?"

"Polo?"

"Marco?"

"Polo?" It was a few seconds before she found him.

"Okay, where's the training room?"

"You are going to train like that?" he gestured her body.

"Oh, yeah. I'm going to train in these shoes."

"Wha…No, are you going to train as a human?"

"Yes, I don't want to reveal my new body with that Mustang out there. Plus, I'm still PO'd that you guys didn't remember how I looked."

"I remembered. It's only been two years."

"Aw, thanks, 'Hide." She hugged his foot.

"Alright, 'nuff of this mushy stuff."


	6. Chapter 6

After training, Sophia left the base to go visit Sam at work.

She saw Carly drive off in a car that had something fishy about it. She walked in and walked down the corridors, surprisingly going unnoticed by the employees. She had just seen Sam chase some guy into the male restroom.

"What kind of place is this Brazos guy running here?" A moment later another guy walked in. She waited patiently by the door with her arms crossed and one leg on the wall. Then, Sam came out with some folded papers. "Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Soph. What are you doing here? I missed you and this is the next time you see me," she smiled.

"Listen, now, isn't a good time, right now." She frowned.

"Whatcha got there?" she said coolly.

"C'mon.' He grabbed her wrist and lead her to his desk. He sat in the chair and she stood on her knees, looking over the papers as he unfolded them.

"So, this guy, the one you chased, I'm guessing, knows something about the Decepticons?"

"Yes. You stay here, I'm going to go talk to him." Sam got up and left. Sophia took his place in his chair and examined the gun Que had given her. "This is crazy." She waited.

When Sam came back over, he immediately spotted the gun. "Where'd you get that?"

"Que." He was about to respond, but there was a man falling out of the window. Sophia and Sam ran over to the window. Sophia turned around with a painful expression. "Ouch!"

Sam swore under his breath. He turned around and he was stopped by his boss. As the were talking, Sophia looked over to the guy working the printer.

"This is exceedingly Chinese," he said.

"What?"

"They never make it easy," he continued complaining before the thing transformed into Laserbeak. He threw the man into the wall, before flying toward Sam and Sophia. Sam pulled at Sophia's wrist and began to run towards protection. They ran with Laserbeak hot on their tails.

They'd made it not far before Sophia whipped out her gun and shot at Laserbeak. "Go!" she pleaded with Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Unbeknownst to Sam, Sophia was right behind him as he ran. She'd shoot Laserbeak enough to make him lose his focus until he'd run into a wall and fall down. Sam stopped for a breather, and Sophia ran into him with an "OOF!"

"Let's go," he said, then again tugged on her wrist. "We're going to go get Carly. Wait. How'd you get here?"

"Now you ask? I was waiting for you to ask, anyway, I drove."

"What? When did you get a car?"

"When I came to Earth."

"You went to get your car all the way back from New York?"

"Yes, last night. I went to get 'my car' or myself," she responded with a smirk, "Now, let's go get Carly."

"On second thought, I'll meet you there."

"O-k." They went to their cars and drove off. Sophia got to base first. She walked in and looked around and saw Lennox. "Husband, have you seen Sam?"

"No. And would you stop calling me 'Husband'?"

"I can't. You know how I feel about you."

"I'm with Sara, and I have a daughter. Plus, you're an Autobot."

"Well, I promise to keep my hands to myself and I won't call you 'Husband' around her. Deal."

"Deal, but I'm not returning the favor."

"That's okay with me, Husband," she said, giving him a brief hug. "Now, where's Ironhide?"

"He's somewhere around that corner," Will told her. "Do you have anything with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Really, Rockweb?"

"I'm going to go find him."


	8. Chapter 8

After Sophia found Ironhide in some room, probably his bedroom. She knocked on the door-more like she was beating on the door.

"'Hide! Open the door!" Soon the door was open and she was pulled in, forcefully! "Ah!"

"Shh!" he told her. "Hey, check this out." He put her down and transformed into his vehicle. Sophia just waited and looked at him closely before she saw movement through the tinted window on the driver's side.

"What?" He opened the door and out came his holoform. He stood before and smirked at her awed expression.

"I finally got one. You'd been showing off yours, so I figured that I'd get one to top it after you left earlier. So, what do you think? Don't be shy."

"I love it! It's amazing!" She ran and hugged him.

He was, of course, a 6'4'' Englishman with short, black hair, a scar on his right eye, and an amazing physique. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt with black Timberland boots.

"Enough with the hugging, Rocky," he told her, pushing her off of him. He'd never show this side in front of the rest of the Autobots. She wouldn't release until he returned the hug. He knew it, too. He hugged her back, and she still didn't let go. 'It's because of my body,' he thought.

After a five minutes of pushing her off, even though he wasn't really trying, both Ironhide and Rockweb lied on the floor, laughing and rubbing their foreheads. As he "struggled" to pull her off, they'd eventually, accidentally head butt each other and fell to the floor.

"Ouch," the both whined, well Ironhide said through his laugh, and Sophia whined through her laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not that good at descriptions, but that's my version of Ironhide's holoform. Review! And no, they don't have a thing for each other-more like a bestfriend thing if anything. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

There was a fist on the door.

"Ironhide!" It was Sideswipe. "Rockweb, I know you're in there! Get your afts out here! Optimus and Ratchet are back! Quit making out!"

Sophia looked over her shoulder, and Ironhide was disappearing. He turned back into his Autobot mode and smiled at her, lowering his hand. She climbed on with a pout.

"Let's go."

"But I like your holoform," she whined.

"There, there," he patted her head with his other hand. She folded her arms and spotted Sideswipe as Ironhide opened the door. She stuck her tongue out. Both Sideswipe and Ironhide laughed. Suddenly she jumped off Ironhide's hand and did somersaults until she hid the ground, landing on both feet.

"Race ya!" she called, running off. She ran two feet before disappearing. They looked at her frowning.

"Cheat!"

"It's not cheating when you don't know how to play the game, sore losers!" she told them through her radio when they all met up, changing into their vehicle modes. Then, she started playing "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga.

"Whatever," Sideswipe mumbled. Ironhide laughed. "Oh, there's Sam and who's the hot chick? She looks almost like Rockweb's holoform."

"Carly," Rockweb answered as "Poker Face" went off. Sam walked passed them and they flashed their lights in acknowledgement. When Carly walked in front of Rockweb, Rockweb revved her engine to intimidate her. Carly backed away and Sam looked back, saying "whoa!" and glaring at Rockweb. When Carly wasn't looking for a split secong. Sophia appeared on the roof of her car shrugging at Sam and smirking at Carly, revving the engine some more.

"Be careful, you might run out of gas," Carly told her, still not knowing that the car was Sophia.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's you that needs to be careful," Sophia spat back at her, revving the engine one last time. Carly ran to Sam, who started walking with Lennox again. Sophia stared after them cooly.

"Is there a rivalry going on between you two?" Bumblebee drove over to them.

"Oh, no, what makes you think that?"

"Nothing," Sideswipe answered.

"Hey, 'Bee. I'm gonna go catch up with them. See you guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! Btw, I'm not a Carly hater.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Sophia ran after them. "Hey, Husband." Sam looked between Lennox and Sophia weirdly while Carly kept her eyes on Sophia. Lennox looked at Sophia nonchalantly and sighed. Just before anyone said anything, the blonde lady from earlier walked over to them, questioning why Sam and Carly were there. As they talked , Sophia drifted off into her own thoughts.

'What is the most efficient way to stab Carly without anyone else knowing? Her sleep? Nah, no doubt she sleeping in the same bed as Sam. She'd start screaming and he'd wake up.'

Then, there was snapping in her face. She looked from her gaze of a wall to see it was that lady. She didn't know what that lady problem was, but she took offense of the snapping.

Sophia snapped in the lady's face a few times before yelling.

"I am not a dog, I am an Autobot and I might step on you next time you snap in front of my face!"

The woman smirked and said, "I like her. Come with me."

"You are lucky that you didn't touch me," Sophia responded, her accent thick. Carly scoffed as Sam hid a smile and tried not to laugh. Lennox shook his head, giving a toothy grin. Sophia head snapped in Carly's direction so fast, she popped her neck. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," she answered, backing up.

"Hey, Rockweb, was your name? Calm down. By the way, my name is Charlotte Mearing. Could you go cool down or something, maybe take a walk."

"Yeah, sure, my feet will right into your-"

"C'mon, Rockweb," Lennox told her. "Let's go chill with Ironhide."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"I knew there was something off about her," Sophia heard Carly tell Sam.

"Like what?" she asked with rage.

"Hey, chill, hot-head," Ironhide said, coming behind her. Sophia lifted her arms, waving them slightly. He sighed and put his hand down to her level. She climbed on with a "I'm chilled," in his direction. "Sure…" Ironhide turned back into his vehicle mode and both he and Sophia sat in silence in their holoforms. As they sat, they watched as Optimus played with the Matrix of Leadership, walking in front of Sentinel Prime, who was currently in stasis. Rockweb took Ironhide's hand into hers, her eyes not leaving the scene before her. Ironhide looked over to her and back at the scene just as Rockweb looked over to him and then back at the scene. It wasn't long before Optimus sent the Matrix into Sentinel's spark. Sentinel immediately jumped onto Optimus and pinned him down, yelling.

"Whoa!" Rockweb said as her and Ironhide's holoforms disappeared and Ironhide turned into his Autobot form. Sophia returned to the top of her hood, standing with her gun in her hand, fully loaded. There took some coaxing on the Autobot's part for Sentinel to understand that he wasn't in danger, but Rockweb never used her gun.

All the Autobots stood together as Optimus, Sentinel, and Mearing spoke.

"The pillars, where are the pillars?" Sentinel asked. Then, they continued to speak about the pillars. Rockweb paid no attention to them. All she could think about was what she was going to do about her human career.

'I've worked hard,' she thought, 'maybe I could retire early. They'd wouldn't forget me, all of my fans. I shouldn't never went so big with the occupation. I'm surprised I haven't seen the paparazzi for the last few day. Surely, they would've been hunting me down, especially at Sam's job earlier. What does this have anything to do with what's going on right now? Who knows? With Sentinel Prime here, things are going to change. I can't walk around naked anymore!"

Rockweb laughed at herself, unknowingly gaining everyone's attention because everyone was quiet. She blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! No, RockwebSophia is not bi-whatsthatword. LOL She just loves Ironhide.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to catch your attention…I was thinking, I mean I always think, but…I'll just back out now…" with that Sophia put her gun away, got into the car, and backed away. Before she backed away, she saw Sentinel's smirk and everyone else hide a laugh.

As she sat outside, she got bored, so she did what any other weird, holoform of an Autobot would do when they got bored: she cut her hair. When she finished, it was really short. She cut the rest of her blonde hair off and left the bangs half its full length-or what was its full length. She swept it out of her face and smiled into her left mirror. "I look awesome." She heard a wolf-whistle and turned to see Ironhide's smiling holoform looking at her with his passenger door open.

"Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming, 'Hide." She walked over and climbed in. He stared at her.

"What happened to your beautiful, long hair?" he asked sarcastically.

"It blew away in the wind," she rolled her eyes. He stared.

"Teach me how to do that. You can't really do that with optics," he told her.

"Only if you teach me how to whistle," she responded.

"Huh?"

"That-" she tried her best to whistle, but she couldn't, "that," she said giving up. Ironhide only laughed at her. "Did you want something?'

"Oh, right, Lennox sent me to get you because Mearing wants to speak with you, Sam, and that Carly girl."

"Thanks, I'll see you."

"Yeah." She climbed out and walked into the building with Ironhide driving in behind her, so close he almost hit her.

"Can't get enough of you, either," she called to him, oblivious to everyone else behind her.

"I knew it!" Dino and Sideswipe gave each other high-fives. Sophia ignored them and kept walking until she was in the middle of the walkway and was stop by Optimus.

"Rockweb," he called.

"Yes, My Dude," she responded.

"What happen to your hair?" Rockweb was surprised Optimus had noticed her hair.

"Oh, I cut it," she said, her hand subconsciously going to her head. She heard Ironhide say "You said it blew in the wind!" She smiled. "Yeah, that's what I did. Do you like it?"

"It suits your personality and it's attractive. Yes, I like it."

"Aw, thanks, My Dude." She looked over to Carly and Sam. "My Dude," she exclaimed, jerking her thumb at Optimus.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Sophia started walking with Sam and Carly to Mearing's office. When, then got there, Sam knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Sophia was too impatient to hear one, so she busted the door open and said "Hello!"

"No," Mearing said, "turn around, walk out of that door and close it, knock on it, wait for me to permit you to come in, and walk in respectfully and sit down."

"Aw…" Sophia said with a pout and her head down, then she walked out. They waited for her to knock, but instead she'd beat on the door. "Can I come in?"

"No."

"Aw…"

"Knock on the door." Sophia knocked on the door.

"It's Rockweb, can I come in?"

"No."

"Just knock on the door quietly," Sam told her. She knocked again. They waited to see if she would say anything, but she didn't.

"You may enter." She walked in, smiling.

"Hello." She sat down. Mearing rolled her eyes. "Hey, before we start this, I have a question."

"Yes?" Mearing asked.

"May I call you Charlotte, please?" Sophia asked with a serious expression, and even though this was her first time asking, she was begging.

"Yes, but not in front of Sentinel because he will lose respect for my authority."

'As if he really, actually has some. He's mean and he's the top dog, but Optimus with show him.' Sophia thought.

"Thank you, Charlie."

"Now, on to business…" So, they began speaking about what Sam knew and what happened earlier. "Why didn't you bring this up, Rockweb?"

"It slipped my mind when I saw Ironhide…and Husband…and Sentinel…and Optimus…and-"

"Okay, Rockweb. Now, Sam, we're sending you home with Autobot protection."

"I finally get to go home with you guys!"

"No, you don't. You get to stay here on base!" Mearing told her with mock excitement. "You need to train with Ironhide."

"Aw…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! Yes, the ppl here are a bit OCC.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"May I excuse myself from your office?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." She began to get up.

"Hey, do not show Sentinel your Autobot form, and do not hint that you are an Autobot. I don't trust him."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, yes, Charlie." Mearing nodded and turned her attention back to Sam and Carly as Sophia walked out.

"Hmm, wear is 'Hide?" Sophia walked out, onto the catwalk. She did one of those undercover rolls. (You know the one where someone is camouflaging and has there gun out then they roll on the ground.)She ignored everyone who was out there (Lennox, Optimus, Sentinel, some random N.E.S.T. people, and Que) and looked for Ironhide. She kept doing those rolls, playing the "Pink Panther" theme in her head. She accidentally rolled too close to the stairs, because she rolled down them for what felt like eternity until she stopped. When she did, she landed in her back.

"Nooo! Not my beautiful spine." She wasn't surprised that no one helped her, no one usually did when she was hurt because she was "Ironhide's girl." "It's okay, I'm fine. I don't need help, so don't help me. Yeah, so Ratchet if you are listening don't help me." She rolled on her stomach and moaned out "Ironhide!" "Ironhide, help me. Help me, please!" She looked over at Will and Optimus. "Hey, could someone get a C-link on him?"

"I'm sorry, Rockweb, but you said you didn't need help."

"Oh, forget you," she yelled over to him and flipped him off. "Ironhide! 'Hide! 'Hide!" One minute later… "'Hide! Ironhide! Iron-dude! Ironman! 'Hider! IH! Iron H! I-Hide! Omygosh!" Sophia was tired of calling him. She got up slowly, moaning, whining, and groaning every time she moved. She was half-way up when she heard Que say "He's not here." "What?" She leaned on the railing of the stairs that she had just fell from. "Que? How long have you've known that?"

"Since you said 'Hmm, where's 'Hide?'" he told her in his impression of a female's voice.

"I am gonna get you back for this! I'd like to stick this gun up your-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Lennox said, trying to suppress a laugh, but he was failing miserably, "I made him wait. Don't hurt him."

"Okay, I won't shoot him in the face," she told him and then she gave him a sinister smile, "Oh, go ahead laugh, because in the end Captain Lennox, I will be laughing. Now, where's my car?" She yelled. Everyone, except the Primes, pointed toward Rockweb. She walked over to her. "I gotta stretch before I get into my friggin' car," she grumbled. "Look," she said after she stretched and fully recovered, "if anyone says anything to Ratchet about this I will hunt you down," she looked at the Primes, "I am watching you two, intentively-"

"That is not a word," Sentinel told her. That was the first time he talked to her all night.

"It is tonight. As, I was saying-what was I saying? Oh, yeah, Captain Lennox?"

"You can call me Will," he told her. 'Anything, but Husband' he thought.

"If Ironhide is actually here, tell me now, or he's here before I get back, call me or I will be in your dreams, tonight." With that she got in and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Rockweb drove out of the parking lot and into the streets of Washington D.C. She searched around D.C. for a black GMC Topkick, but couldn't find it until she saw one at a local pub. She parked and got out. She walked over to the truck and started gliding her fingertips over the Autobot insignia. She felt it shake a bit, but shrugged it off.

She walked into the pub and immediately saw Ironhide sitting at the bar and talking to the lady behind it. She sat down at a table close to the corner. She placed her feet on the table and leaned the chair back, against the wall. She placed her arms behind her head and watched Ironhide and the waitress.

Every time the woman looked out of the corner of her eye, away from Ironhide and to Rockweb, Rockweb blue her bang out her face, knowing it would just come back and she'd blow it again. She nodded her head to the music playing. It was her band's song, "Pieces."

"Pieces and pieces, just throw them all away just to confronted again another day…" she sung.

Ironhide had been talking to the woman, who said her name was Erica, for five minutes before he heard the door open. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw blonde hair and a green eye that was unmistakably Rockweb's holoform. It must have been her touching him outside.

"So, what did you say your name was?" Erica asked.

"You can call me Iron," he told her. They'd talk some more before he noticed her looking out of the corner of her eye. 'It must have been Rockweb's presence,' he thought. Then, heard Sophia singing the song from her band. She wasn't the lead singer, but she was the one-woman rock band. She could play everything and sing, but in concerts she opted to play bass. He'd seen some her concerts, but never went to one.

"Excuse me, Iron, I have to go take an order. Don't miss me too much." Rockweb heard her. 'Oh, He won't miss you when your dead…'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Sophia saw the woman walk over. "Hello," she said. "May I take your order?"

"Yes, please, I would like a Coke. I'll meet you at the bar."

"Okay, one Coke-$1.75. You can't have your feet on the table."

"Alright-ee." Sophia took her feet off the table and walked over to the bar, after the woman. When she was seated, next to Ironhide of course, she asked "Do you have any bottles?" When she gave Sophia a bottle of Coke, Sophia gave her two dollars. She opened it and sipped a bit before closing it again. She leaned over to Ironhide who had been watching her amused. "Hey, 'Hide," she whispered.

"Hey, Rocky." The woman came back with a quarter and the receipt.

"There you are, Ms. Lockette."

"Oh, are you a fan?"

"No, but my sister is." She whispered in Ironhide's ear, "Talk about bad taste." Ironhide looked over to Sophia amused. He knew Sophia was going to do something. "So, how do you two know each other?"

"Oh, we go back…way back." Ironhide answered.

"So, what's your problem?" Sophia asked Erica.

"What do you mean?" Erica asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean? I heard you whisper about your sister having bad taste. Bad taste in what? Music?"

"I don't know what your problem is, but you should really cool it before the paparazzi catches you."

"You are right."

"Iron, I need to go to my other nightshift. See you around?" She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

"Oh, wait, here's your tip, just in case your other nightshift doesn't work out!" Sophia through a quarter at the door, giving it a crack in the glass. She turned back to Ironhide to see he had bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. He bit so hard he started bleeding.

"Whoa, Rocky, you need to practice your aim," he smiled, making her smile.

"Shut up," she laughed.

"C'mere, check this out." He grabbed her hand and lead her to an target that hung on the wall. "Be right back," he went away for a moment and came back with some small arrows. He handed her some.

"What's this?"

"Darts. You throw them toward the target right there." She threw one (the wrong way) and missed. "You do it like this," he got behind her and took her right fist into his, "you aim…and then you throw," he hit it right at the center of the target, "It's like archery without the bow, but with your hand."

"Sweet. I like it. Show me again." He showed her and soon competed against each other for thirty minutes. When they were done, they sat down at the bar. Rockweb was sipping some of her Coke. Ironhide watched her.

"What's so good about that soda that has you downing it like that."

"I don't know, it's just good…" she drunks some more.

"Give me some."

"What?"

"Give me some."

"No."

"Aw…why not?"

"Because I paid $1.75 for it."

"Well, I am your best friend. I'll pay you love for it."

"No, it's too good."

"What? Give me some."

"Why don't you get your own?"

"No one's behind the counter and I am not a thief." He reached for it but she pulled it away from him. "We know how this is gonna end." Two minutes later… "Ah." Sophia took the bottle.

"It's all gone. You drunk it all." He laughed.

"That is my new favorite human drink."

"What was your old favorite?"

"Water. I needed a lot of it when I got here."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

"We should get going."

"Aw…I was having so much fun," Sophia said.

"Let's go.

"Fine," Sophia blew her bang again. She kept her Coke bottle with her.

Back at Base…

"Well, everyone, it is now 12:00. She must have found him so no one will be hurt tonight." Lennox told everyone (Sentinel, Optimus, Que, and random N.E.S.T. soldiers).

Just then, in drove Ironhide and Rockweb. Ironhide transformed and Rockweb fell out of her car. Ironhide picked her up.

"It's okay, Rockweb always gets weird when she's sleepy. It's like she intoxicated." Lennox told the Primes.

"Hey, William, I'm not sleepy. Oh, Hide, you cannot believe what these people and Autobots did to me before I found you. They were mean, especially him." She pointed toward the stairs.

"Rockweb, those are stairs," Ironhide told her. She rose up with her bang in her face. She looked at it for a minute (an actual minute). Then she blew her bang and said "Yeah, it was mean to me. See, I was rolling like a spy on the catwalk there and next thing I knew, I was rolling down the stairs. Then, no one helped me and I started yelling for your name. You never came and I got up and my back was hurting… Why didn't you come 'Hide?" she started crying.

'WTF…Is she crying,' everyone but Rockweb thought.

"Okay, let's go recharge," Ironhide said.

"Goodnight," Rockweb cried out. "Tell Mearing that I said goonight, too, Husband."

"I will, night." She laughed, even though tears were falling down her face and not because of laughter.

"He said 'I will' and his name is Will." Ironhide carried Rockweb to her room. "Stay with me…"

"Yeah, alright."

There was a human bed and a Transformer bed, and the room itself was spacious. He tucked her in and laid in the bigger bed. He was drifting to sleep when he felt something crawling on him. He looked toward his chest to see Sophia's eyes boring into his optics.

"Ironhide? May I sleep with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you." She layed on his chest, close to his spark. "Ironhide?" He hummed. "Stay with me?"

"What?"

"Stay with me? It hurts when you are not there…Don't leave me. At least tell me if you are leaving before you do, it won't hurt as much as it did earlier."

"I will stay with you."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Night." With that they went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

In the morning, well at 10:00 am, Rockweb woke up and looked around. She had been a couple of feet from the ground and for a second she wondered why until her eyes laid on the Autobot before her, her best friend, Ironhide. She replayed what happened last night: she fell down some stairs and Ironhide wasn't there; she met up with him at a pub; she almost stabbed a waitress because she didn't like her music and she was flirting with Ironhide; she and 'Hide played darts; they fought over a Coke; Ironhide gave her his word that he would stay with her, he wouldn't leave without telling her, and he wouldn't hurt her anymore.

She wondered how it was when she left for two years. She missed him so much. She had to come back, but she forgot where the base was until she arrived in Washington with the Witwicky's. It was something about Washington that made her remember, maybe the fact that Ironhide told her, before she left, that it was in Washington. There's something about Ironhide that makes her feel like he's all she need to keep her sanity and to keep doing what she loves the most and that's being an Autobot. She needed someone to confide in. She knew just who, too.

She climbed off of Ironhide and kissed his cheek. "See you, 'Hide," she whispered. She found a huge poster, wrote a note on it, and laid it delicately on Ironhide's chest and left the room.

She ran throughout the corridors, trying to find Mearing's office. She found it five minutes later and knocked on it. She heard an "Enter." and walked in and made her self comfortable. Mearing looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Rockweb, what's wrong?"

"Charlie, you don't look happy to see me…"

"I'm happy on the inside."

"Oh, okay…" Sophia frowned. Mearing looked at her and slightly smiled.

"What's up, Rockweb," she asked, trying to be more hip. Kinda. Rockweb smiled.

"I wanted to confide in you."

"Why?"

"Well, beside the rest of the Autobots, the soldiers, and Sam, I feel you as one of my closest friends. I mean you're not my best friend yet because we met only…yesterday."

"Well, as honored as I am, I don't consider us friends."

"We could be. We could go get our nails done or we could go shopping together."

"Okay, what did you want to confide in me about?" she asked changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah, it's Ironhide. Last night, I fell down the stairs leading to the catwalk."

"I heard about that when Lennox came to tell me that you said goodnight."

"Yeah. It hurt a bit, but because I'm not actually human, I wasn't severely hurt. But I was severely hurt when I called for Ironhide to help me up and he wasn't anywhere to be found at base."

"Why didn't anyone else help you?" she gave Rockweb a puzzled look.

"Usually, no one would help me do anything because they all say that I'm 'Ironhide's girl.' Then I found him at a pub, chatting it up with this waitress I really wanted to stab her in the face. I guess I was jealous, but then we played darts and fought over Coke.

That's when I realized that he was everything to me. I felt heartbroken when he wasn't there to help me. He took me to bed last night, and I asked him to stay with me. He slept with me that night-I mean in the room. And he gave me his word the he wouldn't leave me without telling me that he would first. He wouldn't hurt me like he did last night." Mearing looked at Rockweb.

"Well, Rockweb," she told her, "looks like you love him."

"That's what it is…I like the feeling. I heard people say things about it a million time, but I never understood or apparently felt it until now. Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I hug you?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, but don't underestimate me, don't lose respect for me, and don't cross my lines. You won't like me then." Rockweb hugged her.

"Yes, Charlie. And thank you for listening, being my friend, and letting me hug you. For sure I thought you'd say no."

"Me too. But I've grown to like you." Then, Rockweb heard Ironhide calling her.

"I've gotta go…Ironhide. See you."

Rockweb walked out and ran to Ironhide.

"There you are. I read your note. Why did you need to speak to Mearing?"

"No reason important. Shall we get some energon and train?"

"Yes, we shall." Rockweb put her arms in the air and Ironhide picked her up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

It had been uneventful day until Mearing had called Rockweb to go on a mission with Sideswipe and Dino to meet up with Sam and Bumblebee. She hadn't talked to them in a long time compared to her spending time with Ironhide. Sideswipe and Dino were already gone about an hour ago, so she'd have to catch up with them on their way back.

She was driving toward them when she saw them with Sentinel. She took a U-turn somehow (the were on the freeway). They were being chased by some Decepticons she knew as the Dreads. There was a white car that, as far as she could see, held Simmons and his chauffeur or someone.

One of the Dreads transformed and picked up Simmons, and he threw him towards Rockweb unknowingly. Rockweb transformed and caught Simmons mid-air.

"Gotcha!" Sophia said.

"Sophia Lockette?"

"Long story…You alright?" she continued to drive as she saw a traffic board get knocked down and the white car stopped.

"Yeah. Get Dutch."

"White car?"

"Yes." She stopped behind the car.

"We need to hurry." They dragged Dutch out and got in the car again. Rockweb drove as fast as she could without hitting anything. Soon, she caught up with the other Autobots. They'd make it just in time to watch Sideswipe and Ironhide take on two Dreads. "He's so awesome…" Sophia said in admiration.

Everyone drove in the parking lot of base. Sort of.

"Ironhide, guard Sentinel," Lennox commanded.

"Consider it done" he responded. Rockweb's heart melted.

"We gotta get Sentinel outta here, he is the key to all this…" Sam said.

"Indeed I am! What you must realize my Autobot brothers, is we were never going to win the war! For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made... with Megatron!" Sentinel said.

"Ironhide!" Rockweb screamed. Ironhide turned to the side and was almost hit by Sentinel's rusting gun. He shot at several things, but almost everything dodged the shots. Sentinel ran off and transformed. "Where the F do you get a friggin' rust gun? Who has a friggin' rust gun? And why do the bad guys get $h!t?" Rockweb yelled to no one in particular and ran to Ironhide hugging his leg. "I thought you were gone." Ironhide picked up Rockweb.

"I wouldn't leave without telling you. I keep my words." She hugged him the best way she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Sentinel took the pillars and did the most childish thing Rockweb had ever seen (despite what she does). He went and had himself a little BF and a temper tantrum.

Optimus looked around base with disappointment.

"Yeah, look around, Optimus. 'Cause this is all on you!" Mearing said.

"Not so harsh, Charlie," Rockweb mumbled. Ironhide just stared at her. "What? I can't call her 'Charlie'? What's so wrong about calling her 'Charlie'? Her first name's Charlotte and I gave her the nickname."

"This is not the time to talk about this," Ironhide told her.  
>"Why is it not the time to be talking about this? You wanna give me weird looks-"<p>

"This conversation is over."

"Wha…Alright. Fine, conversation over, but we will finish this."

"I'm leaving you to that."

"Can I go talk to Charlie?"

"Yes," Ironhide placed her on the ground. She disappeared and then, reappeared next to Mearing.

"Are you alright, Charlie?" Mearing looked over to her and gasped slightly.

"Yes, are you alright, Rockweb?"

"I didn't know that you cared so much about me, Charlie." Rockweb smirked.

"I don't. I just need a strong team to take Sentinel and the Decepticons out."

"Sure…Charlie, I like you, too."

"What's up with you and Ironhide? Have you confessed your love, yet?"

"Gosh, you sound like those moms on TV. That's it! I love you like you're my mom."

"I'm not that old."

"Sweet, I have a young mom!" Mearing shook her head with a small smile. "Should I call you 'mom' or 'Charlie'?"

"There is a question on the table."

"No, I haven't confessed my love," Rockweb said with a slight frown. She looked over to see Ironhide moving things out the way (He wasn't cleaning up. He doesn't clean. Even Rockweb knew that.). Rockweb blew her bang.

"You should really fix that."

"I know, but what if he doesn't love me? What if he doesn't know what love is?"

"I meant your bang, but that too. He's been on Earth longer than you, huh?"

"Six years now, I think."

"I'm sure he knows what love is."

"I'll tell him…later. It'll have to be a good time. Thanks, Charlie." Rockweb disappeared. She drove back into the building, making sure no one could see her, and transformed. She started helping Ironhide move stuff out the way (She was too lazy to clean. In fact, she would trash hotel rooms as a rock star.).

Ironhide looked over his shoulder to see Rockweb's Autobot form. He hadn't seen her in a while. She was about somewhere by Bumblebee's height, maybe Dino or Sideswipe. She had a feminine build, and her hair looked how it does now except more tamed. She had hair that was as cool as Brains maybe even more cooler, in his opinion. He smiled at her. She stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing," he answered. "Nice hair." She beamed at him, her optics glowed. Instead of being green, they were actually the signature Autobot blue.

"Thanks." They finished clearing a path for humans to actually get through.

"I'm gonna go meet with Que," Ironhide told her. She nodded. When he walked away, Sideswipe and Dino came next to her.

"So, when is there going to be a sparkling?" Dino asked.

"When you both get lives," she answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey, we have lives. When will you actually have a sparkling? A real answer this time," Sideswipe commanded.

"We're not even spark mates."

"Sure…"

"We're not. Why do you always want an answer from me?"

"We know you love him, sólo lo admiten." Dino said.

"We also heard you slept with him." Sideswipe proclaimed.

"From who? And we were just in the same room…" Rockweb said, not telling them that she actually slept on his chest.

"Que."

"What? How does he know that?"

"Him and Ironhide are best friends. Hello…"

"Whatever. We are not spark mates. There will be no sparkling." 'At least not yet,' she thought.

"But you do love him?"

"I'm telling you, you two are more loopier than me," she nervously laughed, walking away. "Right?" she said to Ratchet who wasn't even listening to the exchange. She turned a corner and was met by Ironhide who had his arms folded. "So, watcha doing chilling over here? Did you here those two, saying we're gonnna have a sparkling?" Ironhide looked at her and swirked. "What?"

"You love me," he told her.

"What? What makes you say that?"

"I couldn't detect it with eyes, but I ca with optics. And you know what?"

"What?" 'Is it him or am I getting hot?' she thought.

"I love you, too." And then he kissed her.

"'Hide and 'Web sittin' in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes spark mating, then comes 'Hide with a sparkling carriage." Both Dino and Sideswipe sung.

"Shut it," they heard.

"Hey, it's too quiet back there," Sideswipe yelled, catching everyone's attention. Everyone looked toward the corridor, not seeing them or hearing anything. Ironhide turned the corner with red kisses on his face. Rockweb walked behind him with her hair messed up and red lipstick messed up around her face. "Where did the red lipstick come from?"

Rockweb tossed an empty human lipstick container on the floor. It rolled to Sideswipe's foot.

"Does that answer you question?" Ironhide asked.

"It could only give me so much lipstick," Rockweb told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! <strong>

**Sólo lo admiten.-Just admit it.**


	22. Chapter 22

The next day…

"…we await your reply."

"What?" The Autobots had heard the most disturbing thing in their lives. They were going to have to leave the planet that they knew as home: Earth, and that was the worst part. Also, they, the Decepticons and Sentinel Prime, had brought in even more Decepticons on Earth last night. Who does that? Oh, yeah, Sentinel.

Mearing had already decided that they were going get the Autobots out of there despite the cries of Sam. She'd miss Rockweb a little bit, but there was no other choice in her eyes.

Rockweb looked at her feet, frowning. Ironhide looked over her.

"You're not going to go."

"If you're going, I am, too."

"Why do you make this so hard?"

"Why do you make it so easy to object to what you have to say?"

"Look, it's not easy to say 'no' to me. I've got cannons the size of your head." He saw her expression go worried and she shifted nervously. "Not that I'd use them on you. I'm just trying to get my point across."

"I can't live without you, you know. I mean, I could try, but I wouldn't stand a chance. When I met you, I it was hard not to want to see you everyday. And for those two years I'd been gone, I thought about you 24/7. If you're going, I'm going."

"No. You have to stay. 'Cause he doesn't know you are a Cybertronian native. He won't harm you. He'd better not harm you. But I fear he will us." Rockweb gazed into his optics.

"Okay, but one day you'll come back. You'd better come back." She smiled at him. He ruffled her hair then hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, love."

When, it was time for the Autobots to go, Rockweb stayed in her vehicle mode. Her and Ironhide had already made their departing words, so all was left to do was watch the Xanthium go off on its journey.

"Rockweb?" Optimus questioned why she was not getting on the spaceship.

"Ironhide and I made a deal, and I'm staying. It's to protect Sam." Optimus nodded, looking between her and Ironhide suspiciously. He didn't know they were an item, because before they hooked up, he'd already went off to find Sentinel Prime.

By time all the Autobots were on the ship, Rockweb was heartbroken, or spark-broken, and they hadn't even left the station. When they did, she'd been sitting next to Sam, crying. He didn't ask; just rubbed her holoform's back. They watched as the ship took of, and as it was in the sky, Starscream shot it and it explode. They were both devastated, but Rockweb hadn't registered in her brain that her family was gone.

Sophia, red-eyed, looked over to see Sam's watch leave his wrist and escape through the vent they were sitting on. "What-?"

"Shh, don't ask," Sam told her wiping her tears with his thumb. By the end of the night, they'd made a plan with Epps to go to Chicago, the city that the Decepticons and Sentinel Prime would take over first.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

That night, because had a whole team, they were going to signal each other that it was time, by driving by each others house with Epps's car leading.

Rockweb wanted to go on a walk alone while everyone else got ready. She was already ready of course, she's an Autobot. The last Autobot. Everyone else was gone. Optimus, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino, Que, Bumblebee, the Wreckers, and Ironhide. Ironhide. He's gone. How could she live now. She didn't know what it was that kept he going. Maybe, it was Sam. Maybe, it was revenge. What ever it was, it hurt, but she had to keep going.

She wasn't far from the place where "it" happened, when she heard something coming toward her. She quickly turned into her vehicle mode and started driving, but she wasn't fast enough. What ever or who ever was chasing her, got her and had her at gunpoint. She was able to get a good look at it as it 'Bot-napped her. It was a evil looking Decepticon (what Decepticon doesn't look evil? I know, but still…). He wasn't a evil looking as Megatron, but more evil looking that Starscream. He had one eye, too. It took her straight to Sentinel and Megatron.

When they weren't watching her, she called Sam.

"Where are you?"

"I'm gonna meet you there."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yeah, I gotta go. Be safe." With that she hung up. When she turned around, she met with Sentinel's leg. She looked up at him. "Why am I here?"

"Do you think that I am obtuse?"

"Um, no."

"You must. I am well aware of your presence as an Autobot. I've seen your insignia and you transform."

"I was hoping you would miss that," she said sarcastically, hiding her fear.

"Don't be so quick to be insolent, Rockweb. You may do that after our planet returns to its healthy state."

"You're bringing the planet here? You've been planning this all along."

"Yes, we have, young one," Megatron said as he walked over with Starscream. Rockweb stared at Starscream with hate and anger. She transformed and pulled out her right cannon and aimed it at him. "You're an Autobot. You wouldn't shoot at him unless he harmed you."

"He did harm me," Rockweb responded, her eyes not leaving Starscream. "Unless, you hadn't noticed, he killed my family." Her cannons grew brighter by the second. It was morning by now.

Sentinel looked at her. "The Weapons Specialist."

"What?" Rockweb asked. Her spark pumping fast. Apparently her face showed an emotion, because Megatron got an idea.

"He was your spark mate." Rockweb looked at him and transformed. Her holoform appeared on top off her vehicle mode. She laid there, looking at the stars.

"I ought to thump you, Starscream. I ought to thump all of you. Just, get in a line and I'll thump you. Three times each." She closed her eyes.

Starscream transformed and flew away with a roll of his eyes. "Whatever."

"Yeah, we'll see whatever when I'm shufflin' on your forehead," Sophia yelled, but he was already gone. It didn't matter though.

'I just want Ironhide. It'll be fun if he was shufflin' on Starscream's forhead. That is if he knew how. I would have shown him,' she thought. "So, what now? I just stay here?"

"When are you going to stop talking?" Megatron asked. Sentinel just looked at him.

"There are two questions on the table."

"Pardon me?"

"I asked why I was here and and what happens now."

"We wait. Our planet will be arriving shortly."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

Sam and Epps were in danger as a Decepticon trapped them, but out of no where, something shot it down. At first the thought it was Rockweb, but it was the Autobots that "died." They couldn't believe it, but where was Rockweb then?

After Optimus gave a small, encouraging speech and the Wreckers ripped that Decipticon while it was still alive. Ironhide had noticed that his lady was gone. Well he had been noticed she wasn't there or she would have ran straight to him, but he finally said something.

"Where's Rockweb," he asked Sam and Epps. Everyone one else, even Optimus looked around, finally noticing her absence.

"Uh…she said that she'd meet us here earlier this morning, but we still haven't seen her," Sam answered.

"That's not like her," Ironhide mumbled. "She is somewhere around here, has to be." Almost everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Sam answered for everyone. "'Bee, do you know hot to fly this?" He asked, gesturing the small ship that the Decepticon had been in. Bumblebee answered with a "sort of" hand gesture. "What do you mean sort of? So you can sort of fly this?" Bumblebee shrugged. They got in after Sam got a weapon and flew away to go get Carly.

Optimus looked toward Ironhide, about to give orders, but he stopped, seeing Ironhide's depressed expression. "Love?" he asked him.

"Bad," Sideswipe and Dino answered in unison for him. Ironhide looked at Epps.

"When did you start your mission?"

"Like 10 yesterday, midnight at the latest," he answered. "It's like 12:00 now. Why?"

"No."

"What?" Que asked.

"She would've been here hours ago. She'd once told me that a couple of days ago, she had retrieved herself from New York and drove all the way back to Washington D.C. without any stop until she mad it near base under eight hours. That was across the country, it would've been a shorter distance traveling from D.C. to Chicago, she should have been her already, hours ago."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Sideswipe commented.

"Shut up. That doesn't add up to anything positive. She's been-"

"Bot-napped. She's been bot-napped, mi amigo."

"Bot-napped? As in 'you're an Autobot and I bot-napped you?'" Epps asked.

"No," Optimus answered, "as in 'I'm Sentinel and you are a goner.'"

"Oh, $h!t," he responded. Soon, Bumblebee and Sam were back with Carly…

Back to Rockweb…

"They're alive! The Autobots are alive!" they heard that Dylan guy scream from below them, running. Rockweb looked around and her optics glowed.

"Ironhide…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

As, Rockweb stared at the sky, watching as Cybertron began to take over Earth, Starscream stood a few feet away from Rockweb.

"Autobot, I just wanted to let you know that what happened yesterday was me doing my job, even though they are not dead. I wanted to clear this up, so there wouldn't be any hard feelings between us except the Autobot-Decepticon relationship. So, no hard feelings?" Rockweb glared at him and walked over to him and took a step every time he backed up.

"You tried to kill my man…and my family. There will always be hard feelings between us until the day. You. Die." She told him poking him with the last three words she said before pushing him off the building. He fell, but in mid-air, he transformed and flew away. A he flew, he shot the part of the building she was standing on. As she fell, someone else shot the part of the building that held the main pillar. When she landed, she transformed and drove off, injured. The landing of the pillar sent stopped Cybertron from continuing its take-over.

Rockweb hid behind some buildings as she drove, looking for Autobots. She drove for a couple of minutes before something had caught her eye. She hid behind the building as Sam and Lennox were yelling at each other. Apparently, somehow, Sam sent a bomb to Starscream eye. 'That jerk,' she thought. There was a string or rope of something that hung from it and they were trying to cut it off so that they wouldn't blow up either. When Rockweb started to help, they had cut it and Sarscream, well, died. As they fell, Bumblebee caught them.

Some Decepticons interrupted the rescue's aftermath and took Bumblebee and some other Autobots, and they held them at gunpoint. Rockweb, who was not captured, heard that Dylan guy say something to Soundwave about not keeping prisoners, only trophies. He agreed. She also heard Que tell Bumblebee that he thought that they were going to kill them. As she stood there, she saw everyone that was held captive: Bumblebee, Que, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Dino. 'No, I'm not gonna lose them again,' she thought. 'F this.'

She searched herself and quickly found what she was looking for. She attached a bomb to it. She got her aim in order and screamed, catching everyone's attention, including Soundwave, who was about to kill Que. Swiftly, she threw the weapon straight toward Soundwave's spark, and at the impact, the bomd exploded. As he fell, a Cybertronian ship's parts began to fall, distracting the Decepticons. The Autobots capitalized and killed most of them, but not all as Sentinel and Optimus began to go at it. They'd all continued to fight for another 10 minutes or so.

When everyone thought Sentinel was going to win, Megatron began to shoot him and he'd be momentarily out of action. Then Megatron's attention turned to Optimus.

"Now, we need a truce. All I want is to be back in charge. Besides, who would you be without me, Prime?" he asked.

"Time to find out," Optimus answered. Soon enough, Optimus beheaded Megatron with a Cybertronian ax. Optimus turned his attention to Sentinel, who was still lying on the ground.

"Optimus," he said, "all I ever wanted was the survival of our race. You must see why I had to betray you…"

"You didn't betray me," Optimus responded, picking up Megatron's gun, "You betrayed yourself."

"No, Optimus!" But it was too late. Optimus shot him and dropped the gun.

"Wow," Rockweb whispered, "I have found my second hero! Wait." She looked around. "Where's my first?"

"What?" Sam asked as they all began to meet up with Optimus.

"Where's Ironhide?" At the same time they found Optimus, they found Ironhide. "'Hide!" She walked over to him, making sure she hadn't stepped on any soldiers, who had been walking coolly over to Optimus. In fact everyone seemed to be walking coolly, except her, who's main priority was to get to Ironhide. She walked straight into a hug. "I love you," she sighed, laying her head in his chest.

"I love you, too," he told her resting his chin on top of her head.

"Who would've thought…" Sideswipe said quietly to Dino, Que, and Bumblebee. They were watching Ironhide and Rockweb. "Ironhide would find love?"

"No one until he met Rockweb. Should have seen the way both of their optics glowed." Dino told him.

"True dat," came Bumblebee's radio.

"Is it Ironhide or is Rockweb injured?' Que asked, gaining everyone's attention. Rockweb kept her embraced with Ironhideas he looked down at her.

"Are you injured?" he asked. She could see Ratchet inching closer to her. 'Darn you, Que!'

"Probably not. But I'm not doctor," she said glancing at Ratchet. "So, yeah, I'm going to go see what Mearing's up to, maybe book a concert. So, yeah…" She backed up. "Wonder who's going to clean this up…See ya, Ratchet!" She transformed and drove away.

"Don't you run away from me!" he yelled after her.

"Hey, Ratch, get her when she's in holoform. She leaves herself alone for a while." Ironhide told him, making them both smile sinisterly.

"Shuttup, 'Hide," Rockweb said through the comm-link. "Aw, darn!"

"What?"

"I forgot how to get to D.C."

"Oh, I remember," Ratchet said. Ironhide laughed.

"Go get her."

"No! This is war 'Hide," Rockweb promised as Ratchet took off.

"Consider it started, Rockweb," he responded.

"Oh no, this is not good…" Optimus said shaking his head. Everyone else laughed, especially after hearing rubber burn not far away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review! <strong>


End file.
